


Missing

by Bellimoon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Gen, Headcanon, Post-The Last Olympian, Pre-The Lost Hero, Prequel, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place between the Last Olympian and the Lost Hero, this is the story of Percy's disappearance told from Annabeth's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my Fanfiction.net account under the same username.  
> -Original: https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9756458/1/Missing  
> -Originally published: 10/11/13

It was perfect. Just perfect. The campfire song was upbeat and cheerful. Percy and I even sang along. His arm was slung over my shoulder making my heart skip. We started dating at the end of the summer, August 18, to be exact. It was Winter Break now, and we planned on spending it together at camp. Things were going to be great.

My mouth burned from the fresh hot smores. I leaned into his side, taking a deep breath. The ocean. He smelled like the ocean.

I sighed. He sighed. I looked up and met his bright green eyes with my grey ones. Grinning, I lifted my head and kissed his cheek. Percy mirrored my smile and kissed me on the lips. My mind spun in circles, but pleasantly. Every time I kissed him, I was reminded about how hard I had fallen for him. We had known each other since we were 12.  _12._

"I guess it's time to hit the sack," I said as the other campers left for their cabins.

"I don't wanna!" Percy complained. He looked like a sad puppy with his big green eyes and slightly pouted lips. How did I ever win any arguments with this guy?

"Well, we have to. As much as I would like sleeping with you in your cabin, I can't, Seaweed Brain."

He grunted, but then flashed me a small smile. "Night, Wise Girl."

Percy kissed me again and we walked our separate ways, him to the Poseidon cabin and I to the Athena cabin. I looked back over my shoulder, hoping to catch his eyes, but he still had his back to me.

I pulled open my cabin door and hit the pillow with a soft  _thump._ I fell immediately into a deep sleep.

* * *

You know, I really hate dreams. It kinda puts a damper on sleeping. In this dream, I was on a chariot with Butch, a son if Iris, the rainbow goddess. The Grand Canyon passed beneath us.

A voice came from nowhere, but it was obviously female.

"Seek the one with one shoe," It said, "He will help you find the son of Poseidon."

The voice scared me, but confusion took over. "Find Percy?" I asked. "But he's here in camp."

The voice chuckled, sending shivers down my spine. "Not for long."

I wanted to ask more questions, like what in Olympus was she talking about, but suddenly, the floor of the chariot have away, sending Butch and I spiraling down below.

I snapped awake, sitting upright and drenched in sweat. I panted a little, very confused, then leaped out of my bunk. The cabin was half empty, the non-sleepers probably eating breakfast. Still dressed in my PJs, I ran out through the door. Several demigods stared but I didn't care. I had to find Percy.

Soon, I reached the huge doors of his giant cabin and swung them open.

"Percy?!" I called.

But there was no answer. It was empty, and Percy was gone.

* * *

"Percy!" I screamed.

I took a deep breath.  _Annabeth,_  I told myself. _You're just over-reacting. He's probably eating breakfast or taking a morning swim in the lake._

"Yeah," I said out loud. "He's probably somewhere acting like a seaweed brain."

 _But what if he's not?_  I shoved the thought down as soon as it came up. One thing for sure was that I was not going to think about Percy disappearing. Nope, nada. He could just be anywhere on the campgrounds. Yep.

I calmly closed the door and straightened up. Demigods stared, but I shot each of them a look and they continued on with whatever they were doing. I decided to ask around if anyone knew where Percy was. A pit formed in my gut as I continued to get shrugs and "I don't know"s.

After my 32nd questioning, I darted to the Big House. Chiron might know. He usually does.

I stomped up the porch steps and threw open the front door. Inside, Chiron was in his wheelchair playing pinochle with Mr. D.

"Chiron, Mr. D, where's Percy?" I demanded.

Both men (well, god and centaur) had matching confused looks which might have been funny if I wasn't so worried.

"Where's Percy?" I repeated.

After I told then my story (dream and all) Chiron looked shocked. Mr. D just grunted and tossed the jaguar head that rested on the wall a sausage. Chiron's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded, holding back tears that threatened to escape. He slid out of his magic wheelchair, revealing a horse's body instead of human legs. "Let's check the camp again."

I followed him out the door as a tear streaked down my cheek, leaving a salty wet trail.

* * *

We searched a total of three times. We asked campers, saytrs, nymphs, and even Iris-messaged Percy's Cyclops brother, Tyson and the Hunters of Artemis, an all female followers group which includes our friend Thalia. No one found him.

I was devastated. How could he just disappear and why? Who was the voice in my dreams? What in Tartarus was going on?!

I threw back my head and screamed until my throat hurt. Then I dropped to my knees and cried.


End file.
